


A Little Eggnog

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffee :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Sam x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecupWord Count: 799 (Gasp! Another actual drabble. Ha!)A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge Day 10 with the prompt, eggnog. Fluff, talks of eggnog and coffee.





	A Little Eggnog

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/169213212966/a-little-eggnog)

 

“I’ll be quick. Well, coffee lines anywhere, especially in the morning, are never quick but I won’t dally, promise. Scouts honor. I can’t go on a stressful hunt with no caffeination, Dean. That’s torture. Don’t be mean.”

 

“I’m the bad guy now? I offered to get you coffee at the dinner but you said no.”

 

“Rotgut coffee is not coffee, Dean. Honestly, I have no idea how you drink that stuff. Leave me with my fancy coffee. Be right back. Wanna come with, Sam?”

 

Dean looked at his brother, throwing him an incredulous look. He knew Sam was going to take your side like he always did, but that didn’t stop Dean from trying. Sam simply shrugged and got out of the car with you in tow.

 

Dean shook his head and parked Baby across the street from a hip and judging by the lines, busy, indie coffee shop.

 

The second you walked in, the smell of delicious fresh coffee hit your nose and you moaned softly, but loud enough that Sam heard.

 

“That good, aye?”

 

At the reference to your moan, you froze, not aware it was that audible. Whoops. You then leaned in and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Don’t worry, you’re better, no competition.”

 

“Sure hope so,” Sam teased back.

 

In a matter of seconds you went from flirty to determined. He chuckled at how quickly you adopted a rather serious look on your face, your attention solely on the blackboards hanging from the ceilings. It was as if your order would determine the fate of the empire. You must have read that sign backwards and forwards, almost memorizing it. A slow smile crept on your face, they had Christmas flavors here.

 

Sam came up behind you, his hand on your waist and his head on your shoulder as he looked over the seemingly endless possibilities. You didn’t miss the disappointment in the girls’ eyes in front of you. Yeah, this tall drink of water was with you. A gentle kiss from Sam and a loud obnoxious honk from Dean brought you out of your revere to the task at hand. You finally settled on what to order.

 

“I’m going for an eggnog latte.”

 

“An eggnog latte?”

 

“Yeah, it’s an odd blend babe, hard to describe. It’s one of those things you’re gonna want to taste for yourself. Look at it this way, I’m a black hole of nothingness when it comes to coffee. I can keep drinking it until I’m blue in the face so if you don’t like it, you can always give it to me.”

 

“Why not,” Sam said as he straightened up and walked over to the line. His phone went off. One quick glance told him it was an impatient Dean. He gave you a quick peek on the check.

 

“Dean,” you inquired.

 

“Never saw him this happy to go on a hunt.”

 

“It’s how he gets through things, Sam. Don’t have to tell you that.”

 

“Yeah, I know it’s just, I’m worried.”

 

“I know, but we can’t force him to talk about it. He has to deal with it and come to us when he’s ready. Hunting, killing evil things, it’s therapy for us damaged folks. We’ll be on the road soon enough. I can try and talk to him, see if he opens up to me later, if you’d like.”

 

“Thank you for being such an amazing girlfriend and hunter.”

 

“Right back at you handsome,” you said with a smirk.

 

You promptly ordered two eggnog lattes, excited to see how this place made them. You braced yourselves to wait an eternity for your drinks. But, to your surprise, it was out very quickly. You would have guessed by the near fifteen-minute line, that the coffee would take forever too but you were pleasantly surprised. You lifted the coffee cup up to your nose and smelled its delicious aroma before blowing on it and taking a small sip. You closed your eyes, content to finally be drinking one of your favorite Christmas drinks.

 

“Hey, that’s not half bad,” Sam said with a chuckle as you made your way across the street to Dean.

 

“Told ya.”

 

“That you did,” Sam confirmed with a smile.

 

“You got something too, Sammy?”

 

“A eggnog latte. Wanna try?”

 

“You two are so weird. That sounds horrible. Egg in coffee? Oh the humanity,” Dean replied as he drove out of the parking space to fly off to a much-needed hunt.

 

Who would have thought you’d ever drive by a small town that served an eggnog latte? A delicious, sinful eggnog latte to be exact. You thought fancy lattes were a thing of the past now that you were a hunter. What a wonderful start to your day soon to be filled with evil witches and vampires.


End file.
